


No more games

by WannaFreeBee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gore, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Murder, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaFreeBee/pseuds/WannaFreeBee
Summary: Its been a year after Lance and Shiro had gotten together, him not knowing red paladin Keith had feelings for Lance. The way things were handled get pretty ugly.





	No more games

**Author's Note:**

> This contains the ship Shance and Klance, please turn back before yelling at me. Also killing off characters as well, so please turn back before yelling at me once more... Thanks   
> -Bee

   It has been about a year since the blue and black paladins of Voltron had been together. Tonight, would be their supposed “anniversary” or so one would think. Tonight, would play apart in something truly terrible. The red paladin Keith had fell in love with the younger boy Lance, or so-called blue paladin. It’s all Keith had, was Lance. The fights, the bickering, was all just because he knew it was the closest he would ever get to Lance. Until the very day his long lost “lover” confessed to Shiro. That was the evening Keith snapped out of his more laid-back demeanor. It all fell apart... He screamed and cried as a horrid and jagged sharp pains in his heart, head, and stomach. Collapsing to the floor a sobbing mess, and despite the walls being sheer metal he managed to punch dents into them. With no remorse either, he told Shiro about his feelings towards Lance, he fucking KNEW, but… Why did he still care for him as his older brother? Why does he still want him to be happy? All of this questioning ended tonight, no more pain, no more crying, no. more. games. Keith thought to himself one last time, Would he really kill his considered family, childhood caregiver, his only parental figure, for love? At this point he was restless and the only answer in his warped mind was “yes.”

   “Ah. I’m very glad to have this dinner with you Keith!” The taller male spoke up as he pulled out the chair at the strangely large dinner table for only two people. After all it was for multiple people to use at once, this didn’t bother him though. “I know and I’m so sorry.. You know since its you and Lances special night” Keith gave out a forced saddened look to mask the hatred inside his mind and body. “We just haven’t had time to bond a bit,” the raven haired boy smiled weakly and pulled out a chair too, sitting down. “No No! I understand” The other spoke up as he too sat down. “Don’t worry, Lance and I have other plans..” A face of anger and some surprise was plastered on Keith’s face. “O-oh…” He stuttered “Anyways I made dinner tonight. I managed to go to space mall and pick up a few things” This time his smile was more polite and happy. “Aw how sweet” “Yeah let me go get that for us” Keith gave a last grinned smile and left the room. “F-Fuck!” The boy cussed under his breath, he had forgotten his Blade in his room. A hot wave flashed over Keith, thinking his plan was going to go to trash, he would get found out… and- wait. There had been a smaller looking kitchen knife somewhere when Keith began cooking with Hunk. He searched and searched, until he found it.

   “Keith, everything alright in here? Its been a bit” Shiro peeped inside, “Ah!” Keith jumped, nearly lost balance. “Hahaha! Everything’s fine just had trouble finding something. You can go back, I have the food ready.” This time his expression was very nervous and fake. “aha, yeah I’ll be at the dinner table..” Shiro left, and now Keith was refraining from stabbing himself the stomach. His head twirling with thoughts and emotions he had never experienced before, like a writhing urge to end his own and someone else’s life combined. The burning feeling of how he would steal Lance after his plan was put in place. The heat was getting to much for him, Keith leaned against the counter, regained thought and sanity. Once he finished, Keith stood up correctly and put the knife in his belt that could carry those sorts of items. Making sure it was hidden, the boy grabbed both plates of food and walked to the dinner table. “Sorry that took so long! I couldn’t find the utensils” Keith spoke, a quiver in his voice. “Don’t pay it too much mind, its not that big of a deal.” Shiro said with a heartfelt expression, and began eating.

   “So… How does it taste~” With out a response, the black paladin put down his fork, wiping off sweat from his brow. Within seconds, more beads of sweat trickled down his face. Keith’s face slowly became more creepily evil. After a few chokes came out of Takashi he threw up across the table practically choking on his own vomit. The other male was quick to dodge the disgusting substance. The black paladin scratched at his throat and grabbed at it, unable to breath. This wasn’t the foods doing… It was the cyanide put inside his food… Before Shiro could get back up, Keith screamed leaping onto the table. Then down to tackle and pin the much bigger male to the floor. With a loud shrieking laugh he pulled out his kitchen knife and with the other hand, held tight onto Shiros throat. “YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME, YOU KNEW HOW BAD I WANTED HIM, YOU DIDN’T CARE DID YOU? YOU NEVER DID.” With as much energy and life Shiro had, he shakily raised up his legs and kicked Keith off of him with as much force possible. A loud grunt came from Keith, skidding across the floor a loud screech under his feet along with it. The dying man stood up, almost falling in the process. His arm slowly losing power, why?! Why couldn’t his arm work!? Before he could think about an answer a new found sharp pain in his lower abdomen sent a wave of shock through his body. Immediately killing him, due to the cyanide, stress, and now the stab. Keith slowly took out the knife, with a bloody hand he pushed Shiro to the floor, to watch him die. His pupils shrunken, and lips slightly parted. All was silent, all was peaceful.

   “No more games..” He shook off the thought of regret and dragged his brothers lifeless body into a place inside the castle where a door can be opened to the unforgiving void of space. “I never loved you… and I never will…” Keith spoke and with out hesitation, slammed the button to open the door, kicking Shiros body out. He slammed the button once more. Keith hung his head low, no remorse, then walked back to the dinner table to clean up his mess.


End file.
